1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display panel and a gate driving circuit thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a gate driving circuit located on a display panel and a display panel using the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the semiconductor-related technology, portable electronic devices and flat panel display (FDP) products have been rapidly developed. Among various types of FDPs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the mainstream display products because of the advantages of low operating voltage, non-radiation, light weight, compact volume, etc. Accordingly, a fabricating method of the LCDs is developed towards miniaturization and low costs by manufacturers.
In order to reduce the manufacturing costs of the LCDs, some manufacturers aim at making multi-stage shift registers directly on a glass substrate of a panel, so as to replace the conventional gate drivers. Thereby, the manufacturing costs of the LCDs can be lowered down.
Since the shift registers are constituted by thin film transistors (TFTs) formed on the substrate, the driving capability of the shift registers are subject to the manufacturing process of the TFTs. To improve the frame rate, a single-stage shift register may output a plurality of scan signals to a plurality of scan lines, so as to simultaneously drive multiple rows of pixels. In addition, to resolve the color washout issue, each pixel is divided into a plurality of display regions, and therefore the single-stage shift register may need to output additional driving signals to the pixel, so as to regulate optical effects achieved in each display region. In view of the above, the single-stage shift register with the limited driving capability is required to output a plurality of scan signals and/or driving signals; therefore, due to the excessive load, the driving capability of the shift register may become insufficient.